housefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Svetik
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jamie Bamber svet fahey2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SteveHFisyh (talk) 05:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Jamie Bamber Great picture! I have added it to the Jamie Bamber page. SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:01, October 16, 2014 (UTC) January featured article Thank you for all your work last month. Since you've been the busiest editor, you get a chance to pick the featured article for January, 2015. Here are the rules: - You have to pick an article that existed on November 30, 2014 - You can't pick an article that has already been a featured article - This is a race. You have 24 hours to let me know your choice on my talk page. If you don't let me know by then, someone else will be asked for their choice and the first person to make a choice after that gets their choice. As such, leave your choice on my talk page as soon as possible, and don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to time stamp it and show it's from you. Congratulations and thank you once again for your help. Спасибо за всю вашу работу в прошлом месяце. Поскольку вы были самым загруженным редактор, вы получаете возможность выбрать признакам статьи за январь 2015 года Вот правила: - Вы должны выбрать статью, которая существовала на 30 ноября 2014 - Вы не можете выбрать статью, которая уже была Избранная статья - Это гонки. У вас есть 24 часов, чтобы дать мне знать свой выбор на моей странице обсуждения. Если вы не сообщите мне, тогда, кто-то будет предложено за свой выбор и первым человеком, сделать выбор после этого попадает на их выбор. Таким образом, оставить свой выбор на моей странице обсуждения, как только возможно, и не забудьте подписать его с четырьмя тильды (~) с временным штампом его и показать, что это от вас. Поздравляем и благодарим вас еще раз за вашу помощь. Прошу прощения за неаккуратный перевод на русский язык от Google! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) June 2015 featured article You're really the only eligible person to pick the featured article for June, so no race this month. You get to pick the featured article as long as you follow the rules: *You can't pick an article that has already been featured *You have to pick an article that existed on April 30, 2015; and *You have to let me know by leaving a message on my talk page by May 8 Thanks for your contributions and I hope to hear from you soon!SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:01, May 2, 2015 (UTC) February 2016 featured article You're the last person to get a chance to pick the featured article for February, 2016. The rules are simple: - You have to choose an article that existed on December 31, 2015 - You can't choose an article that has already been featured - You have to choose before the other three people who have a chance, and you must choose by January 11. Just leave a message on my talk page and sign it with four tildes (~) to stamp it with your user name and the time. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC)